The Way You Make Me Feel
by Miss9McFly4SoD
Summary: Love Affairs on tours don't last long. Danny and Mayley had to find out the hard way, and it's too late for them. Hopefully better than it sounds. Danny POV/Mayley POV
1. Future for the past

**New Story.****New Plot.****New Coat.**

_She sat there until the ambulance came, with his small body next to hers. An identical body sat on my lap not knowing what was wrong with his brother. I kept him close to me. I looked up to see the ambulance pull towards the red mini with one side dented. Tears streamed down our faces as they took him away from her._

_She cried as they pulled away, and we started to walk towards the hospital not knowing what was in store for us. I carried the small boy since she could barely carry her own weight. She kept on saying that it was her fault, which it wasn't. I had one arm around the lonely five year old twin, keeping him balanced against my side; then I put my other around her for comfort._

_Now I remember why I cried when her plane flew off years ago._


	2. Our Future song?

_**Chapter One; Touring with **__**Flys**__** and Failures**_

**Danny's POV**

We sat in the record room for a few hours waiting for our supporting band to arrive, well I shouldn't complain, their probably either lost or their plane has delayed because they're from America. At 2.31 PM(Four hours and one minute in counting; hey a guy gets bored) they arrived. There was four of them, well five counting their manager, three guys and one girl.

"I am Phillip Johnston," Their manager started out then he started to point to each one of the members, "This is Xander Williams, The lead guitarist;" he said while pointing to a guy with platinum blonde hair. "Aiden Landon, The Drummer;" he said pointing to a shorter guy with brown hair, then moving his hand to point to another guy, the same height and same hair colour, they could pass as brothers. "Ian Landon, The Bassist;" Okay, so they ARE brothers. Finally he pointed to the girl, "and this is Mayley Jamster, the lead singer and Rhythm guitarist." Mayley had shoulder length brown hair and she had brown eyes. She gave a small smile to me.(well me and the rest of McFly but it seemed like she gave it to me)

"We would like to play a song for you," Xander said grabbing his Les Paul out of his guitar case as Mayley grabbed her Fender Telecaster. It looked a lot like mine. Dougie looked over at Ian and asked him, "Where's your bass?" (Obvious question for him to ask) Ian shrugged then said, "At the hotel, I guess."

Before Dougie could make a comment, Xander started to play his guitar, then joined a few chords later by Mayley, then she started to sing.

_Broken strings and Damaged Necks,_

_Are the few things we worry for the __best;_

_Feared are hearts, bullets, and Tears,_

_Sad Souls and cases of beer;_

She had the most beautiful singing voice. I looked at her, and noticed the clothes she was wearing. A light pair of blue jeans, and her shirt looked like a ripped up prom dress; It looked like someone cut a small area round the knees and started to rip the dress. I guessed then Aiden noticed I was looking towards Mayley and leaned toward me and whispered, "She wore that to prom last year, right before prom night she took ripped the bottom part of the dress off to make a short dress, and she wore jeans underneath it."

_Strummed guitars, depressing lyrics,_

_All these things make me sick;_

_Crashed hotel rooms, out 'til midnight,_

_ This is a teenage guitarist's life;_

As I was listening to Xander and Mayley play, I whispered to Aiden, "So she has a boyfriend?" Aiden shrugged and said, "She keeps her love life a secret to me, I think that's because last time she told me something it got out to the whole school." I looked at him confused and asked, "What was it?" He leaned towards me and whispered, "That she wears thongs," then he makes a face like "ooh, I wasn't suppose to bring that up again."

I looked up to see Xander and Mayley finishing their song.

_Adam had it the worst,_

_He thought of suicide first;_

_Strummed guitars, Strummed Guitars,_

_Depressing Lyrics._

_All these things that make me sick;_

_Crashed hotel rooms, out 'til midnight,_

_This is a teenage guitarist's life. __Teenage Guitarist's._

_This is a Teenage guitarist's life._

Everyone was clapping, even Aiden and Ian. Mayley smiled to the applause and Xander played a few extra chords to show off. Mayley giggled at his little guitar solo, maybe they were dating. No, Danny. Don't think about that. Fletch said not to…too late.

Since that we were going to kick off the tour in London in a few weeks we decided to spend time by getting to know each other. Maybe I could find out more about Mayley.


	3. To The Future and Back

_**Trip to **__**The**__** Future**__**. 2010**_

_**Danny's POV**_

I sat in the car for what seemed like hours, Dougie pointed out that it was only 2 minutes though, waiting for Fletch to figure out where the radio studio was. Tom sighed and turned on the radio since nobody had anything to talk about. He started to flip through the radio stations, and then I heard a familiar voice. "WAIT TOM, GO BACK!" I nearly yelled.

"Fine," He said turned it back a few stations. "Right there," I told him when it was at the right station.

_Times have changed,_

_Since 2004;_

_Dates have come and go,_

_Some less, some more;_

"Why did you want us to stop here Danny?" Dougie asked. "It's just some bird." I looked at Dougie and replied, "Some bird? No, I know this bird. I can't figure out who it is."

_Live, Life, Love._

_May it come your __way;_

_Good or Bad,_

_Let it make your day;_

"That was Mayley Jamster, and her new song, 'Live, Life, Love" live at Ameri-Radio, coming up soon, an interview with Mayley, then British pop sensation McFly," The announcer said. I pointed my finger at the radio, and yelled, "THAT'S WHO! MAYLEY!" Tom, Harry, and Dougie all gave me weird looks until Dougie knew what I meant. "OH! HIS LOVE AFFAIR!" he said. Both Tom and Harry gave me a look that said, "oh, Love affair," in a dreamy, mocking voice. I shot back a "shut up" look.

"What ever happened to her?" Harry said breaking the silence. I sighed and started to tell them the major details.

"After the tour, she had to go, and we never spoke since. The End," I said that all in one breathe so I had to inhale then exhale. Finally, Fletch found directions to the radio station and we started to head over to there.

"Alright, those were some hits by a band who split up about a year ago, who nobody knows why the split up except for those who were in the band. And luckily for us, we have the lead singer here." The announcer said. "Welcome, Mayley, and could you tell us why the band split up?"

You could hear Mayley sigh over the radio then she started to talk, "Well, last year there was an accident with Xander," She pause and when she started to talk again, her voice was breaking, "He was in a car accident and he died, Ian, Aiden, and I all thought that it wouldn't be very great to keep the band going with out him." The announcer said stuff like, "how sad" and "I'm so sorry" then he asked questions about her personal life, then he asked her about her love life. I told everyone to shut up so I could hear. I could hear them mocking silently, but I ignored them. "Well," she started off, her voice was back to normal, she continued "I haven't had any love life since the end of the 2005 tour."

"Haha Danny! You got competition," Dougie said poking me. I brushed him away then Tom said, "Actually Dougie, she's talking about the tour when they were with us." Dougie gave an angry look then sighed leaning back into his seat.

About halfway into the interview the car stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked, not paying attention earlier. "We're here Oh Mighty Smart One," Dougie said, mockingly. We headed into the building, and I assumed that the interview with Mayley was over; I was wrong, dead wrong.

"Look who's hear," The announcer said, "It's McFly!" They must've been on a break something, because he wouldn't say that on the air. Mayley looked toward us and said quietly, "Danny."

**Welcome to the past, how may we help you?**

**Danny's POV**

Three months into the tour, and it has been wicked. Mayley and I have a small relationship together, we've been sneaking into each other's hotel rooms and sleep with each other(with clothes on, why do you have to think of otherwise?) then sneak out before Phillip or Fletch finds out.

Tonight was the last night of the tour, and we thought we should do something different at the hotel. After the concert we went into our own rooms. Then at least 10.30 I opened my door, looked both ways then walked across the hall and knocked on Mayley's door.

She opened her door and smiled at me. She grabbed her key and headed out to the hall, we walked into my room and saw Dougie just sitting there on the bed. He looked at us and sighed, "Another bedroom drill?" He asked, referring to us swapping rooms. Mayley nodded as Dougie sighed and leaving the room.

We shut the door and started to head towards my bed. I slipped my shirt off while she slipped off hers. We slipped into the bed and turned off the lights for the night.


	4. Confessions of a unknown father

**Misseh finally has gotten her laptop back. **

**She is so happy.**

**She Dances on the Stage.**

**Yes. You Get The Point.**

**Mayley's POV**

**2010**

I stood there in disbelief, my boyfriend back from 2005 is standing right in front of me. We stood there in pure silence until he tried to break the ice. "So, Haven't heard from you since our tour." I stood up from my seat and said straight to him, "That's what one says if they _WANTED _to hear from the other." I grabbed my bag and car keys and started to head towards the door. I turned back to see my manager on the other side of the room giving me the "where are you going" look.

"I'm going to go get Benji and Bret," I said to him then leaving the room. I could hear Danny's confused Bolton voice ask, "Benji and Bret?"

**SaveTypingBeRandom**

**Danny's POV**

**2010**

We stood there for at least a few minutes in silence so I decided to break the silence. "So, haven't heard from you since our tour." She stood up violently and looked me into the eye. She practically yelled at me, "That's what one says if they _WANTED_ to hear from the other." She grabbed her bag and her car keys and started to leave. I don't know what I've done to p!ss her off, but what ever I've done, it must have been bad.

She looked back to her manager and said, "I'm going to go get Benji and Brent," and then she left. I looked at her manager and asked, "Who are Benji and Brent?"

He looked at me with slight anger and replied, "Well if someone wanted to know what was going on, then you would have known." I must have looked very confused so he sighed and signaled me to head over to another room. I went to the other room still confused and he had me sit down.

"Danny do you remember the last night of the tour?" he asked me calmer than before. I looked at him and said, "what does that have," I stopped in mid-sentence and my eyes widen. "You don't mean," I said again stopping in mid-sentence. He nodded as I slipped down in my chair. "I'm a father." I managed to say quietly.

**SaveTypingBeRandom**

**Mayley's POV**

**FlashBack**

**2006**

I laid down on the couch in relief, Benjamin and Brent finally went to sleep. It is hard to handle two children with out any help. I might have to ask Xander to help me, he did say he could if needed, and boy is it needed.

I noticed the time, 11:30 AM. I knew that England was about 4 or 5 hours ahead of me here in New York so I picked up the phone and dialed Danny's home number. The phone rang twice then it was picked up. "Hello?" I was hoping for a Bolton voice, and I'm sure that this high-pitched voice wasn't Dougie's.

"I'm sorry I think I got the wrong number, is this Danny Jones' house?" I asked, trying to be polite. The voice on the other end replied saying, "Yes it is." There was silence for a minute. "May I speak to him?"

"No you may not." The voice replied once again. "Why not?" I asked annoyed. The girl paused for a second then replied, "He's busy."

"Oh, would you tell him to call Mayley back, it's important." I said, she mumbled something then she said, "I sure would. Bye." She hung up right then, without me even telling her my number. I sighed and picked up my cell phone. Went through the contacts list until I saw his name. I hit the 'ok' button and started to text.

_Hey! Call Me, I got news!_

_-MAYLEY_

I hit the 'send' button and waited for a reply. I turned on the TV to be entertained while I waited for Danny to call. Then I heard my phone go off. I picked it up and opened it to see who was calling. It was from Danny, but it wasn't a call, it was a text. I hit 'show' to see his message.

_Mayz. We R OVER. IDC if u got news. We R Over._

_-DAN_

I sat there in disbelief. Danny would have never said that, especially if he knew about the boys. The door opened and Xander walked in with pizza. "Hey May-Day, I brought Pizza." He looked at me and set the pizza on the table then headed over towards me. "What's wrong?" I showed him the text from Danny and he said to me, "You were to good for him anyway." I smiled to his comment then he stood up and went to bring the pizza over.

**SaveTypingBeRandom**

**Mayley's POV**

**2010**

I stopped the car outside of Aiden's house. He always seemed to love kids, and they always seemed to love him back. I walked into his house as he looked up from the box of legos that the twins have brought over. "What no knocking?" Aiden joked as the boys jumped up and ran straight to me. They hugged me and Benjamin said, "Aiden made us eat our veja tables." I laughed and replied, "Well, you have to eat them sooner or later."

I look over at Aiden who was smiling, "I heard your interview," he said pointing to the radio, "the boys were still asleep." I gave him a look to show him a sign of relief. The boys were still too young to find out what happened to Xander. Xander was like a father to them since Danny wasn't.

Aiden stood up and brushed imaginary dust off his blue jeans. "Don't you have to talk to Johnny 'bout some tour?" He asked referring our old nickname for our manager. I looked at my watch noticing that I was. "Oh yeah, but isn't it the same time _your _suppose to talk about drumming for that one band?"

"Their called 'Twist 360' not 'that one band,'" he said mockingly. "And yes, I do." He grabbed his drumsticks and put them in his back pocket. "Ian just left for Japan, so we won't see him for a while." He grabbed his car keys, and we all headed out. Aiden locked the door and headed to his car. The boys and I waved goodbye as we started to drive off.

**SaveTypingBeRandom**

**Danny's POV**

**2010**

After my talk with Mayley's manager and the interview with Ameri-Radio, we headed down to our hotel. We were going to meet the supporting act in our suite, and get to know each other. On the way over, Dougie and Harry were trying to figure out why Malyey's manager wanted to talk with me.

"Come On!" Dougie wined, "you have to tell us!"

"Yeah," Harry said joining in, "We're your best mates!" I looked over at them, "You know, Tom could be my _ONLY_ best mate." They shutted up after that comment. At least twenty minutes later we were at the hotel and we headed inside.

When in our rooms we decided to hook up the Play Station 2 and gotten out a few games. First we played with Guitar Hero 2 until we gotten bored with that, which was within 10 minutes, then we played Halo.

About 15 minutes after we started Halo there was a knock at the door. "THE DEAD ONE GETS THE DOOR!" Harry yelled. I stood up and mumbled, "stupid broken controller," then went to the door and opened it. I stood there frozen when I found out who was at the door. **(A/N: I would leave you here, but that would just be rude.)**

**IBetYourGettingTiredOfThis**

**Mayley's POV**

**2010**

Phillip and I stood outside the hotel room, giving the twins rules about being in someone else's room. When we finished, Phillip knocked on the door and we waited. "THE DEAD ONE GETS THE DOOR!" came from the room. I looked over at Phillip who gave me a "Must be playing a game" look. I could hear somebody mumble something, but what they said wasn't very clear. Then the door opened. I froze there not expecting the one who was standing there; apparently he didn't expect me either.

"Danny," I whispered once more today. "Mayley," he whispered back. I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down and Benjamin asked me, "Who is this mum?"

"Just an old friend," I said looking back up at Danny. He had a small smile upon his face. He whispered so only I could here, "our sons?" I nodded not knowing how he knew. "Do they know?" He whispered again. I shook my head for a no. He made an 'o' shape on his mouth.

"Come in," He finally said stepping aside holding the door. Benjamin and Brent ran straight inside with out a second thought. I followed with Phillip following me. Benjamin and Brent sat next to the couch where the rest of McFly were sitting. "Hey, looks who our opening act!" Danny said, getting the attention from Harry, Tom, and Dougie.

They all said, 'Hey' and continued to play their game. Dougie sat down his controller and looked down at Benjamin and Brent, "Who are the mini…" he started to say but then paused. He continued to say his sentence but quieter, "Dannys?" Tom and Harry stopped to look over at the boys.

"They do look a lot like Danny," Harry said. "And all that time you were worried about them being Xan-" Harry stopped as Danny hit Harry's head. I looked over at Danny giving him a "what was that about" look. He signaled me to come over to a different room to talk to him.

We went into the kitchen area of the suite and he started to explain. "Back in 2006, we saw a picture of you and Xander in a magazine pushing the twins in a baby carriage," He said, "but I didn't think that they were ours, just yours and Xander's." I shook my head.

"Xander was just like a brother to me," I corrected him. "And I wouldn't mention Xander around the boys, the don't know what happened to him." I started to head out back into the living room area, then Danny grabbed my hand.

"I want to be part of your life again, Mayley," He said looking into my eyes.

**By The Way, I'm not going to post the next chapter until either two reviews, or 5 more readers on each chapter (15-20 readers)**

**Current readers: 104**


	5. hotels are for zoo dates

**HOLY CR4P! READ MUCH?!?!**

**This morning I got on about 8 am and I found out 32 more readers!**

**By 4ish in the afternoon the total was 193.**

**And one review - thanks!**

**Now my part of the deal…**

"_I want to be part of your life again, Mayley," He said looking into my eyes._

**Danny's POV**

**2010**

"And I wouldn't mention Xander around the boys, the don't know what happened to him." She said, then she turned to leave the room, then the first thought that came to my mind, the one that came many times before, I grabbed her hand. She looked at my hand then at me while I looked into her eyes.

"I want to be part of your life again, Mayley," I said.

"Funny thing to say," she said breaking free of my grip. "Usually people say that if they love someone, and I don't really think that saying 'We Are Over' is part of loving someone."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "You should know what I mean." She told me back. She left the room leaving me confused.

**Mayley's POV**

**2010**

"Funny thing to say," I told him breaking free of his grip, "Usually people say that if they love someone, and I don't really think that saying 'We Are Over' is part of loving someone."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused like if he didn't have a clue.

"You should know what I mean." I said leaving the room.

"What happened in there?" Dougie asked with his eyes glued onto the TV screen still playing Halo.

"Nothing, and why don't you play something that won't ruin the boys' mind." I told him, "I don't want them to act like you three."

"It does not ruin anyone's mind!" Harry said setting his controller down on the table.

"Oh yeah?" I asked throwing a pillow at him, which hit his head. "What does that prove?"

"That someone needs to tell me when a pillow's being thrown at my head." He replied throwing it back. I caught the pillow then threw it at Tom's head. "OW!" Tom said continuing to play the game. I laughed then looked down at Benjamin and Brent who were sound asleep.

I picked up Benjamin and balanced him on my hip, and then I sighed knowing I'm not capable to balance both boys.

"Let me get him," A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Danny leaning down to pick up Brent. Once he gotten Brent balanced him his side he looked at me. "So where are we going?" He asked.

"Room 363," I said, "Since Aiden isn't going to be home, we're staying at the hotel." He made an 'o' shape on his mouth then followed me out of the hotel room.

**Danny's POV**

**2010**

I thought about what she said for a few minutes and no thoughts came to mind. I walked out of the kitchen to see Mayley throwing a pillow at Tom. "OW!" Tom said, still glued to the Television screen, Mayley laughed her sweet loveable laugh. I smiled.

Then she leaned down to pick up one of the boys. Once she gotten him balanced, she looked down at the other and sighed. I guessed she couldn't balance both.

"Let me get him," I said leaning down to pick up the smaller boy. I struggled to balance him on my side, because I've never balanced a small child. I looked over at Mayley and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Room 363," she explained. "Since Aiden isn't going to be home, we're staying at the hotel." I gave an 'oh' and then followed her out of the hotel room.

It was silent for a few minutes then I decided to break the silence. "What did you mean earlier?"

"You texted me," She said, trying not to yell for the boys' sake. "Back in 2006, I texted you trying to tell you about the boys' birth, but you texted back saying that we're over."

"I didn't text anything about that," I said. "I wouldn't break up with anyone over texting." She looked over at me in confusion. "Who did?"

**Mayley's POV**

**2010**

"I don't know," He said sighing. We walked in to the elevator, I pressed the third floor button and the elevator started to go down. "I called on the same day," I said quietly. "Some girl picked up the phone."

"What month was this?" Danny asked said. "April." I said having to pause to think back. Danny used his free hand to snap his fingers.

"Oh some girl's car broke down outside, I offered to help, while I went upstairs to get some stuff that would help her car. She must have answered the phone." He explained.

I felt so bad for thinking that he did that, and the way I treated him. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. "It's okay," he replied putting his arm around me. The elevator door opened. We walked out and headed for my room.

Once we gotten to my room I took out my keycard and swiped it through the card slot. The light turned green then I opened the door. I carried Benjamin over to the bed setting him down, with Danny following me and doing the same. We walked over near the door so we could talk normally without waking up the boys.

"Can I be part of your life again Mayley," He asked. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I mean by dating you, would you like to go out with me?" I smiled and nodded. He smiled back.

"I think it might be good if you gotten to know the boys," I said. "It would also be good if you could learn to tell them part, especially since they're also yours."

"How do you tell them apart?" Danny asked looking at the boys. "Well, their eye colours are different. Benjamin has brown eyes, while Brent has blue. Benjamin has dark brown hair, while Brent has light." I told Danny.

"Earlier, when…" He paused to think which one was which. "Benjamin, said 'Who is this mum?' it sounded like he had an accent. Does he?" I paused to think for a second, "They both have a small accent when they speak, it is hardly noticeable though."

Danny made an 'o' shape with his mouth. "So how about I take you and the boys to the zoo for a date." I smiled and said, "That would be great." Danny smiled back, "So how 'bout I pick you guys up tomorrow, maybe at lunch, we'll go eat somewhere, then go to the zoo?" I nodded. "Then it's a date." He said. I smiled and repeated, "It's a date," as Danny waved goodbye and walked out.

**Hey, at least it's not a cliffhanger. Which reminds me…**

**"Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger!"**


	6. Drunk Drivers, stay off the road

**Ohhhhhh.**

**Misseh bored at school.**

**Sushhh. Don't tell Mrs. Yanez.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Danny's POV**

**Find the year.**

_I stood there watching her plane take lift, I found the window where she was sitting and I waved. She smiled and waved back. Just then, the plane started to decline in its flight. I started to frown. She noticed what was happening and started to look like what was screaming, "Help Me!" I started to try to get the lady at the desk to notice the plane, but she would just keep on ignoring me. I ran back to the window and I saw Mayley mouth "I love you," I mouthed back, "I love you too," then the plane crashed. I felt myself fall forward onto my knees, and tears running down my face. "Why?" I kept on saying to myself, "Why her? This can't be happening." A security man came and picked me up off the ground and started to take me away. "NO!" I yelled. He replied saying, "You're causing a riot. Shut the h3ll up!" I struggled out of his grip and ran back over to the window. "SHE'S DEAD!" I yelled, "She's dead." I broke down crying._

The Alarm clock went off and I shot up like a rocket. I wiped my forehead. My hand was damp, damp with sweat. I stood up and I heard what sounded like an 'ow' drowned with laughter. I looked down to see Dougie on the floor laughing. "What are you laughing about?"

I could hear him laughing while he said, "You were screaming in your sleep." He stood up waving his arms all around pretending to say in a Bolton accent, "She's dead! She's dead!" he fell on the ground laughing. I sighed as I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Mayley's POV**

**2010**

I was woken up to a bed earthquake. I smiled to see Benjamin and Brent smiling back. "MUM! BREKFAST!" Brent said pulling me out of bed. "How about you two watch TV while I start to get ready for today."

I said to both of the boys who nodded as they turned on the TV to SpongeBob. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my clothes and turned on the shower. I smiled as the steam started to come with the water.

When I came out of the shower dressed, Danny was already in the room sitting next to Brent and Benjamin. I sat next to Danny and whispered in his ear, "How did you get in?" He tilted his head to show me that Benjamin opened the door for him. I sighed when I heard that Benjamin opened it.

He smiled and whispered, "Breakfast too?" I heard the boys' stomachs' growl and I laughed while nodding.

He stood up and looked over at the boys, "You two hungry?" They nodded and stood up. Benjamin asked him curiously, "Who are you mister?" Danny gave a friendly smile to Benjamin and said, "I'm Dad-Danny," I looked over at Danny knowing he wanted to say 'Daddy' but they shouldn't know until they get used to him being around.

"So how would you to like to go to the zoo today after we eat breakfast?" Danny asked, seeing the smiles on Benjamin and Brent grow. "Can we Mum?" Brent asked followed by a "Yeah can we Mum?" from Benjamin. I nodded as they smiled.

"You two have to get dressed through," I said as the grabbed their new clothes and started to pull of their pajamas.

Danny whispered in my ear, "You know, I really would like them to know I'm their father." I whispered back, "Yeah I know, I saw how much it hurt you to say 'Danny' Instead of 'Daddy'" He nodded as we heard Brent yelling.

"HELP MUMMY! THE SHIRT MONSTAH HAS GOTS AHOLD OF ME!" I gave a small laugh as I headed over to help Brent.

**Danny's POV**

**2010**

I wanted to tell them that I'm their father, but I couldn't.

I whispered, "You know, I would like them to know I'm their father." We were whispering for a while until Brent (I checked, the boy who yelled was Brent) yelled, "HELP MUMMY! THE SHIRT MONSTAH HAS GOTS AHOLD OF ME!" She walked over to help him and Benjamin came over by me.

"Are you and Mum dating?" he asked. I looked over at him, "Why would you think that?" I started to think that he was catching on to us. "You two look like a good couple." Then I started to wonder where they learn this stuff. "Really?" I asked trying to be clueless hoping that he would buy it. He nodded.

By the time we finished our little conversation, Mayley helped Brent get his shirt off his head and get his new shirt on. "So, where to for breakfast?" Mayley asked aloud. "IHOP" Both the boys yelled as we smiled and headed out for breakfast.

**-----------------------------------------**

We drove to the zoo after going to IHOP's for breakfast, and boy, did I find out that the boys could run fast. Mayley blamed it on the syrup on the pancakes. While I blamed it on their age.

When we stopped to look at the lions, I whispered to Mayley, "Does Benjamin knows a lot of adult stuff?" She gave me a look and I whispered, "While you were helping Brent, he asked if we were dating."

"Why would he ask that?" Mayley whispered back. "Apparently we look like a good couple." I whispered. She smiled then noticed the boys ran along to the next exhibit. "DANNY! THE BOYS!" She shrieked as she grabbed my hand and ran to the next exhibit.

Once we gotten there, they Benjamin turned around hearing our footsteps. "I KNEW YOU TWO WE'RE TOGETER!" We both looked down noticing that we had a hold of each other's hands. Before we could let go, we heard a camera go off. We turned in the direction and noticed there was a photographer right near the boys. He snickered and said, "This months headline: 'DANLEY; THE NEWEST COUPLE!'" then he ran off like a mad man.

"Phillip is going to kill me," I heard her whisper under her breath. I squeezed her hand giving her a sign that said 'no he won't.' "Let's go home guys," I said to the boys, "Your mum has a lot going on now." They nodded as we started to walk back through the zoo.

"Muuummmmy, I'm tired of walking." Benjamin groaned. Mayley picked up Benjamin and balanced him on her hip. "Muuuummmy What about me?" Brent said, Mayley sighed and was just about to explain to Brent that she couldn't hold both of them, but then I've gotten an idea.

Before she could explain I leaned over and picked up Brent, setting him on my shoulders. He smiled and said, "YAY DANNY!" Both Mayley and I smiled, and then we headed out to the car. I opened the door for Mayley to set Benjamin and Brent in their car seats.

Then I felt my mobile vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"DANNY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" The voice yelled from the other line. Fletch of course.

"I'm in front of the Sterling Zoo, Why?"

"We need you down at the Lenny-Record studio, its just down the block," He said.

"Alright I'll be there." I hung up the phone and looked over at Mayley. "Where to?" she said.

"Just down the block, I could walk no worries." I said smiling. She smiled back. "Well, I'll see you later Danny."

"Bye Mays, bye Benjamin, bye Brent." I said waving goodbye. The boys said 'bye' and I started to walk away.

Mayley started to drive off, and I started to smile thinking of us being a family later on in life, but all that ended very quickly. _CRASH! _My smile faded as I turned around to see a car hit Mayley's Red Mini. "No," I said quietly then I ran over to the car, seeing Mayley pulling out Benjamin, who ran straight towards me.

"DANNY, DANNY! BRENT'S NOT MOVING!" I picked him up, and put him in my arms. "What do you mean?" Then I saw Mayley pull Brent from the car seat holding onto him. "No," I whispered once again. She had tears in her eyes as she fell on the ground still holding onto Brent I sat next to her rubbing her back with my free hand.

She sat there until the ambulance came, with his small body next to hers. I kept Benjamin on my lap, knowing that he doesn't know what's wrong with Brent. I kept him close to me for comfort. I looked up to see the ambulance pulled toward the red mini, just now noticing the dent on the side. Brent's side. Tears ran down our faces as they took Brent away from Mayley.

She cried as they pulled away, and we started to walk towards the hospital not knowing what was in store for us. I carried Benjamin since Mayley could barely carry her own weight. She kept on saying that it was her own fault, which it wasn't. It was the drunk driver who ended up being okay in the end. I had one arm around Brent, keeping him balanced against my side; then I put my other around Mayley for comfort.

Now I remember why I cried when her plane flew off years ago. I missed the fact of Mayley being near. I love her. I missed the fact that every time she touched me I've gotten a butterfly feeling in my stomach. I missed the fact that if I felt sick, she would be right there by my side, even if it was just a sneeze or a cough. I missed the way she smiled at me and the way she laughed if I did something stupid. That's why.

**-----------------------------------------**

**Gasp. Back to the Summary.**

**Review please. -**

**Or Misseh will be sad and will not post what she has written on Friday(Feb.8****th****2008) **

**v-v**

**Don't make Misseh Sad.**

**She gets teardrops on her laptop.**


	7. Gasp This Chap was rated Q for Cussing

**Bored.**

**On Bus.**

**Fun.**

**Ride.**

**007.**

**Fun.**

**Gasp. Cussing In End.**

**Danny's POV**

**2010**

"Mayley it's not your fault," I said for the hundredth time. She sniffled and replied, "It feels like my fault though," Her voice started to break, "Just like what happened with Xander." I froze but continued to walk, "What do you mean? How would a drunk driving incident be your fault?"

"The drunk driver that hit him was a guy that tried to ask me out to the prom, I turned him down to go with Xander." She said sniffling, "He got really mad and thought to take it out on him, and he hit the car trying to get back for not going to him when Xander died."

"It's still not your fault," I said, pulling Mayley close to me. Once we got to the hospital, Mayley called Aiden.

"Aiden," she started out, "Think you could come and pick up Benjamin?...Oh…Oh Okay then…No, no its fine. Bye Aiden." She hung up the phone and looked at me with tears running down her face. I pulled her into a hug for comfort. "He can't pick Benjamin up."

**Mayley's POV**

**2010**

I picked up my phone and called Aiden, "Aiden, Think you could come pick up Benjamin?"

"I'm sorry Mayley, I'm in Denver right now."

"Oh," I replied.

"Yeah, their thinking of taking me as a drummer for Universal Records, so I can't."

"Oh okay then," I said.

"If it's really important, I can come down if you need me," He said.

"no, no its fine."

"Alright well I got to go. Bye."

"Bye Aiden." I hung up the phone and looked at Danny, I must had tears in my eyes because he pulled me into a hug. "He can't pick Benjamin up."

"Oh," He said. Then a nurse came in, "One of you can come back and see him." Danny looked at me, "Go ahead." I shook my head for a no, "You go, I can't handle seeing him asleep and hurt." He gave me a warm smile and whispered in my ear, "No worries, he's going to be fine." He let go of me and walked back with the nurse.

I sat down on a chair and looked around the room for a bit. Then I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down to see Benjamin. "I think Danny's my daddy." I gave him a fake confused look, "How did you come up with that?" He sat by me and started to explain, "you care fer each oter, tats how."

**Danny's POV**

**2010**

I followed the nurse to another room; "You know how people are drunk they are relaxed so when they get hit by a car, they don't get injured, or not too serious?" I nodded, "Well, your son was partway asleep when the car was hit."

"So he doesn't have many injuries?" I asked. "I didn't say that, I said they weren't too serious." She led me into Brent's room. "Brent," I said under my breath. Brent had a cast on his right arm and on his right leg, and a few cuts on his forehead. This was probably the best he could've been; he could have died for all I know.

I walked over to his bed and looked down at him. "Brent," I whispered under my breath again. I looked at the heart beat keeping machine and noticed it was beeping pretty normal. He was unconscious, but his little heart was still beating. I know I've only known him for barely two days, but I love him because I know he's my son.

"Sir?" a doctor came in. "We need to check up on him." I nodded and left the room and headed back towards where Mayley and Benjamin were. "Tats how." I heard him finish his sentence and stood up and walked over to the toy area in the waiting room.

"So how is he?" Mayley asked as I sat down next to her. "One broken arm, few cuts on his face." She gave a small frown, then she said, "Well, he's better than I thought he would." I nodded and took a hold her hand. She smiled.

Benjamin looked over at us and smiled too. He came over and asked, "Are you two getting marwed?" We gave him a confused look, "Why would you think that?" I asked.

"'Cause Jamie's parents hold hands and they are marwed." He said. For a five year old he is smart, but still can't pronounce words right. He slipped up onto my lap and took a hold of my free arm and wrapped it around him. I looked over at Mayley and she gave a small smile.

The nurse came back to the waiting room, "Brent is awake, would you three like to come back and see him?" Mayley nodded as she stood up. I stood up, holding onto Benjamin and we followed the nurse back into Brent's room.

"Mummy?" Brent said faintly, "I hurts." I looked over at Mayley to see that she had a hurt look on her face. She walked over to Brent and touched his good arm and said, "It's going to for a while, love." He gave a small smile to his mother's touch.

I walked over to Mayley and whispered in her ear, she gave a small nod for a reply. I sat Benjamin on the end of Brent's bed carefully so he doesn't hit the edge of his cast. I stood next to Mayley and looked over at the boys.

"We thought it would be good to tell you two," I started off, then looked over at Mayley. She nodded for me to continue. Just as I was about to continue, Mayley's mobile phone went off.

"Hello?" She asked into her phone. "Hey Ian, how's Japan? ...That's good… Hey let me put you on speaker phone so you can ask them." She took the phone away from her and pressed the speakerphone button. "Alright Ian it's on." She said.

"Hey B-Twins," He said. "How's ya doin'?" I looked at Mayley and mouthed, "Does he always talk like that?" and she gave a laugh shaking her head 'no.'

"I'm fine Ian-y," Benjamin said, "but Brent gots paper on his arm and leg." I could hear his eyes widen. "What happened Mayley?"

"Well, Danny took us to the zoo and," She started off saying until Ian interrupted, "What, You met up with that man wh0re again?" My eyes widened as so did Mayley's.

"Danny he didn't mean," She started to say until I interrupted, "That's what you called me? A man wh0re." I said, saying 'wh0re' as quiet as I could to avoid having the twins say that. I stood up and left the room. I walked out of the hospital and across the street to the Metric Park. I sat under a tree, sighed, and put my head in my hands.

**Gasp. Cliff Hanger…**

**Hanging from a Cliff. And-oh you already heard that before.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Gonna start next chapter.**


	8. Gasp Feelings

**Misseh.**

**Thanks.**

**Everyone.**

**For.**

**Reviews.**

_I walked out of the hospital and across the street to the Metric Park. I sat under a tree, sighed, and put my head in my hands._

**Mayley's POV**

**2010**

You could tell that Ian was worried about Brent when he said, "What happened Mayley?"

"Well, Danny took us to the zoo and," I said, before Ian interrupted me. "What, You met up with that man wh0re again?" My eyes widened along with Danny's.

"Danny he didn't mean," I started to say, then once again I was interrupted. "That's what you called me? A man wh0re." He stood up and walked out of the room.

I picked up the phone quickly and turned off speakerphone. "Stay her guys," I said to the boys as I left the room and stood outside in the hall. "Did you know what you just did?!" I asked Ian furiously.

"Called Danny a man wh0re?" He asked confused. "I always said that in front of the boys, and every time I said it I told them not to repeat it because it was bad."

"Not that!" I replied, "Danny was in the room when you did and he thought that _I _called him that in the past!" I had to look my head in the room just to make sure the boys weren't messing around with anything. "Why was he there?" Ian asked annoyed. "Because we're getting back together," I said hushed so the boys couldn't hear.

"Why? He _did _scrw you, didn't he?" He declared. "Yeah, but I have two children, that I love very much." I snapped back, "Bye Ian." I said, then hung up. I sighed not knowing what to do.

**Danny's POV**

**2010**

I couldn't believe what Ian called me. I couldn't believe that _Mayley _called me that. I could feel tears running down my face, I never stopped loving her. My phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"DANNY! WHER- Wait a second, what's wrong?" Fletch started to yell, then calmed down, I guessed my voice was breaking. "I found out that Mayley called me a man wh0re, and I guess it made me upset because I loved her while she was gone, but I guess she didn't love me," I said.

"Did she call you that?" He asked a little furious. "Well, not really." I admitted. I heard Fletch sigh, "We'll continue with out you Danny, you go and talk to Mayley." I thanked Fletch then hung up. I looked at the sky for a few minutes before I stood up and headed back towards the hospital.

I walked in the hallway to see Mayley sitting out there on the floor with her head in her hands. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. "Sorry for blowing up back there," I whispered.

"I'm sorry for Ian talking about you like that," She said with her voice breaking. I pulled her close to me, "No, it's not your fault." I rubbed her back gently.

**Mayley's POV**

**2005**

**Flashback**

_Ian jumped over the couch and landed next to Aiden and Xander. "So Xander told me that man wh0re screwed you." I looked over at Xander furiously, "Man wh0re?" _

_He pointed to Ian, "He added that, I just called him 'Danny.'" I looked over to Ian who shrugged, "It fitted him well." I hit the back of his head. "OUCH!" I smirked, "That's what you deserve." HE rubbed his head as Aiden and Xander laughed. _

"_Got any idea when they'll come?" Aiden asked, changing the subject. I shook my head, "My guess is by March or April."_

"_Oh," he replied sliding back in his seat. "What you want to have babies around here now?" I smirked. He gave me a fake laugh, "Yeah right, who likes crying smelly babies?"_

"_Uh…the one who wanted to watch my baby brother while we went out to the prom," Xander said, having Aiden blush. I laughed leaning my head on Xander's shoulder. "Tired?" He replied, I gave a small nod, "I miss Danny." I whispered. He rubbed my shoulder, "You are going to miss him a lot," Xander said, "Especially during your pregnancy." I gave a small moan putting my hand on my stomach._

"_Are you okay?" Xander asked. I nodded, "It's just the thought of missing Danny._

**Danny's POV**

**2010**

"Mayley are you okay?" I asked Mayley. She looked at me and nodded, "I'm fine," she said as her voice was breaking. "May," I said, "What's wrong."

"Well," She started to say, "What will happen if we start to get together? What will the press say? They are already working on us being together."

"We won't care what they say," I started to say then end up singing while finishing my sentence, "Because we got no worries in the world." She gave a small smile. "You know I wrote a lot of songs about you." Her smile grew a bit, "You did?" I nodded.

"Star Girl, No Worries, The Heart Never Lies," I started to explain. "I Wanna Hold You, The Way You Make Me Feel, and many more." She gave a smile. Then there was a small cry from the room.

"Brent," She whispered under her breath than ran into the room, of course, me following. "MUMMY!" Brent cried as he touched his cast with his good arm. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, knowing that she couldn't do anything to help the pain go away. She kneeled by the bed and whispered, "You have to be careful. It won't heel up if you keep messing with it."

He gave a small nod with tears in his small eyes. I stood next to Mayley and the next thing I knew, Benjamin was reaching his arms out to me. I looked over to Mayley who gave a small smile and mouthed, 'Pick him up.'

I made an 'o' shape with my mouth then picked up Benjamin. He wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Danny," He said, "I'm tired."

"Danny, do you think that he could stay at your hotel room?" Mayley said quietly, "And I'll stay here with Brent." I nodded, "Yeah, that will be fine, I got my mobile if you need it, still got the number?" She nodded as I smiled.

"Night Mummy," a tired Benjamin said, "Night Brent." I took Benjamin out and looked for my car. I sighed remembering that the car crashed as I started to walk back to the hotel.

I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out of my pocket with my free hand, "Hello?" I whispered. "Danny, we're at the hotel, are you staying at the hospital or coming back?" Tom said.

"I'm coming back," I whispered, "Benjamin fell asleep and Mayley need a place for him to sleep so we're coming back." I told Tom that I was going to hang up and I closed my phone and put it in my pocket.

I took Benjamin inside the hotel and into the elevator. I pressed the top button. Benjamin switched positions and laid his head on my shoulder again. I gave a small smile and sang softly.

_I Think of yesterday._

_And all the times I've spent being lonely._

_I've watched the young be young._

_While all the singers sung._

_About the way I felt._

_The days are here again_

_When all the lights go down,_

_What do they show me?_

_The rules are all the same_

_It's just a different game_

_To tell you how I feel._

Then the elevators opened. I left the elevator still singing quietly for Benjamin.

_Although it seems so rare_

_I was always there_

_Oooh, Oooh_

_I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_

_Oooh, Oooh_

_I can't stop diggin the way_

_Oooh, Oooh_

_Can't stop digging the way you make me feel._

Then we got to my room. I slipped my free hand in my pocket and took out the swipe key put it in the key slot and pulled it out. I opened the door and slipped the key back in my pocket. I looked over at Tom, Harry, and Dougie playing the XBOX. I still sang softly in Benjamin's ear.

_I Took a little time_

_Scripting all the things that I tell you_

_I'll send them through the mail_

_And if all goes well_

_It'd be a day or two._

I walked into the room where I slept and laid Benjamin there and pulled the covers over him. I kissed his forehead and finished a bit more of the song.

_I spent some extra nights_

_Trying to forget the things that I've shown you_

_By now the smoke is cleared_

_And all along I feared_

_It would turn this way_

_Though it might be wrong_

_My light is always on._

I smoothed out the blankets and turned off the bright light, leaving a smaller light on. "Night Benji," I whispered in his ear. He shift positions and whispered, "Night Daddy." I smiled and headed out the room. I left the door opened just a few inches to let another small light in the room.

**Pleawse more readers?**

**:( my other fan fiction has the same amount of reviews as this one.**

**And this one has more chapters.**


	9. VIBRATING WASHING MACHINE!

**Ride back from…**

**Good Charlotte, Colorado USQ!**

**Yesh. I'm an Odd one.**

I heard a scream from my room. I slipped off the couch and ran in there. I picked up Benjamin who was crying. "Danny," He whispered, "What happened to Mummy." I rocked him back and forth.

"Nothing's wrong with Mummy," I whispered. He nodded his head, "She's not moving." I continued to rock him, "She's fine. She's with Brent." He cried harder, "With God?"

"No, Brent's not there. Brent is at the hospital still. Your mummy is there watching him." He continued to cry, "What happened to Xander?" I was scared not knowing what to tell him. He cried some more, "Danny, why is everyone disappearing." I pulled him into a hug, "Don't worry Benjamin," I whispered, "Your mummy won't leave you."

"What about you Danny?" he asked with tears down his face, "Will you leave."

"I won't leave Benjamin," I whispered, "I won't leave." He started to relax and lay his head on my chest.

I thought about how he fell asleep earlier, and how he fell asleep faster than I thought with me singing. I started to sing the first song that popped into my head.

"_Sleep tight, little boy, you're not going anywhere,_

_I'll sing every time you get scared;_

_Just wait one day; we'll have a family again,_

_Just to let you know you father cared."_

I heard this song before, but I never thought of the lyrics. Mayley wrote this song.

"_Love is what I share with my children,_

_I'll hold you through all the pain;_

_We lived in different states for a while,_

_But soon we'll live in Seattle where it rains."_

I noticed Benjamin was asleep once again, so I laid him back in the bed. I started to head out the door, but thought that I should stay in the room, to keep an eye on him. I slipped under the covers next to Benjamin as he cuddled next to me. I smiled as I pulled him close.

**No it's not the end**

"Danny," a small voice whispered, "Wake up." I slightly opened my eyes to see Benjamin sitting up. He gave a smile, "Time to wake up." I rubbed my eyes and sat up, "Do you take a bath in the mornings Benjamin?" He nodded. I sighed and stood up.

"To the bathroom we go?" He asked. I laughed, "To the bathroom we go." He cheered as he ran into the bathroom. I laughed again following him. I started the water and helped him take off his shirt.

"Danny," He said, "do you gots bubble bath?" I looked around the hotel's bathroom. I took some shampoo, put a little bit into a plastic cup, and I slipped the cup under the running water and bubbles started to over floor the cup. He giggled which made me smile.

He slipped off his clothes and got into the bubbly water. I took cup and filled it with water, I put my hand above his eyes and poured the water. I took some shampoo and put it in my hands. I rubbed my hands together and started to wash Benjamin's hair. After it was bubbly I stoke my hands under the water, put my hand back over his eyes, and poured water on his hair again. **(A/N: I had to do this last night. Nephew) **

He splashed the water and laughed, making me laugh, "Don't splash too much." He smiled as he stopped splashing.

"Danny," He started out, "You're my and Brent's daddy." I gave a semi-confused look. "What do you mean?" He played with the bubbles and continued to speak, "You cared too much to be just mummy's friwend."

He picked up the cup that I was using to wash his hair and play with it in the tub. "Plus, Brent looks like you." I thought for a second, never noticing how much Brent and Benjamin do look like me. Curly hair, how Brent has blue eyes, and how they have about the same colour of hair.

"Benjamin," I said putting the toilet seat down so I could sit on it, "I am your dad." He smiled and splashed, "I knew!" I laughed as he looked around the bathroom. "Daddy," he said, "Where are my clothes?" I froze, I forgot about that.

"How about you slip back into your undies and pants and we can go down and wash your shirt?" He nodded as he started to slip out of the bathtub. I stood up and took a towel and helped him out. He dried off as I pulled the plug on the bathtub.

In about ten minutes, he slipped on his underwear and pants and was ready to go downstairs. I slipped the key into my pocket and picked him up. I took a hold of his shirt, socks, and shoes and started to head downstairs.

When we got to the main floor I found the laundry mat area. I slipped two quarters into the machine and put in his shirt and his socks. I switched it to 'light load,' and started the washing machine.

I picked up Benjamin and sat him on the washing machine. "uhhhhhhhhhhhhh," He said as the machine vibrated making him vibrate also. I laughed as I took him off. "Daddy over there," He said pointing to the small game centre.

"Just for a little bit okay Benjamin?" He smiled as we walked over there. I handed him two quarters as he put them into a small machine with a lot of small prizes. He twisted the knob and a small little stuffed animal came out.

"Look Daddy," He said, "A girraft." I smiled as he tried to say 'giraffe,' and I took his hand as we walked back over to the laundry area and pulled out his blue shirt and his now, light blue socks.

"Daddy," He said pulling on my shirt, "Why are my socks blue?" I slipped them into the dryer and said, "I guess you're suppose to wash your colours away from the whites." He giggled, "Mummy always does that." I made an 'o' shape with my mouth as I turned on the dryer.

I picked up Benjamin and balanced him on my side, and then I heard a _click!_ I turned around to see a cameraman. He had the biggest grin I have ever seen. "BIGGER NEWS THAN THE COUPLE NEWS! THE REAL FATHER OF MAYLEY'S SONS!" He ran out, and I sighed.

"Daddy," Benjamin said, "Why do people do that?" I sighed and said, "I don't know Benjamin, I don't know."

**FASTFORWARD**

**THEENDISNEAR**

I called out for a taxi and when one came, I let Benjamin slide in first then I slid in after him. "To the Levi Stan hospital." I told the taxi driver and paid him a few dollars. Benjamin's smile grew, and he whispered to me, "Tell them to him to turn up the radio a bit please Daddy."

I gave a small smile then leaned towards the front seats, "Can you please turn up the volume of the stereo please?" He nodded as he turned the volume up.

_Oh mister Monkey man, I got a favor can't you see._

_I was wondering if you could make a monkey out of me._

_Cause you know it would be cool, to sit around all day,_

I laughed at Benjamin smiling and singing along to the song.

_Life is really sexy when you're covered in fur,_

_and one with no clothes is the one I prefer._

"Sir," The taxi driver said in a bad American accent, "We're here." I nodded to him, took out Benjamin, and we headed inside.

**Theendishere.**

**I had to add Charlieissocoollike.**

** I linked!**

**Didn't know I could do that eh?**

**Well I did.**


	10. WHEELCHAIRSare fun

**MISSEH  
WAS NOT**

**HERE!**

**Shiftsshiftshiftshiftshiftshiftshift**

I picked up Benjamin and carried him into the hospital. I walked down to Brent's room carrying Benjamin on my side. He leaned his head on my shoulder. "Someone tired?" He shook his head for a no. I gave a small laugh.

I took Benjamin into Brent's room seeing Brent and Mayley still asleep. I smiled as I saw Mayley sleeping in the chair next to Brent's bed. I haven't seen her asleep since back in 2005. I set down Benjamin as he ran over to Mayley.

He pulled on her arm whispering, "Mummmmy. Mummmmy. Wake up!" Mayley shift positions then opened her eyes slowly. She smiled and picked up Benjamin and sat him on her lap. She looked up at me and asked, "Was he any trouble?" I shook my head, "He had a bad dream though."

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Aw, poor Baby." Benjamin looked up at Mayley and said, "Mummy, Danny's my daddy." She looked at him then at me then back at him, "What would give you that idea?"

"Danny looks like Brent, and Danny said so." She looked at me and mouthed, "I thought we were going to tell them together?" I shrugged and mouthed, "He brought it up."

Brent shift positions then he looked at Mayley, "Danny's our Daddy?" Mayley nodded, "Yes love." Brent had a smile grew on his face then lost it when he tried to move. "Love, you shouldn't try to move very much," I said concerned.

Mayley looked at me with a look that said, 'You? Concerned?' I gave a 'hardy-har-har' look back and she giggled. Benjamin looked up at Mayley and asked, "What's so funny mum?" She shook her head, "Nothing babe."

The doctor came in and said, "We need to check Brent real quick, you can stay in if you want." Mayley nodded as the doctor walked into the room and looked at a few of the machines.

He kept on going "Mmmhmmm," over and over again. He looked over at Mayley, "We're going to have to change his casts," She looked worried until he said, "To a thinner cast. The bones appear a lot better then what they were when we first looked at them." She gave a small smile as the doctor picked up Brent and set him on a wheel chair and started to wheel him out.

I looked up at Mayley and she nodded for me to go with him. I followed them out.

We went into a room with a lot of the cast material as the Doctor moved Brent onto a bed chair deal. The doctor started to take off Brent's leg cast then he put on a new thinner one. "Now this one, you will be able to walk in, but not too much alright?" Brent nodded.

He only put it from Brent's knee to his ankle so you could see Brent's little foot. Brent giggled as he moved his foot around. The doctor laughed and then started to take off his arm cast. He put on the new one where it was only from his elbow to his wrist.

"I still don't want you to use your hand or walk around so much," the doctor said then looked at me, "Make sure he doesn't, and make sure to tell his mom." I nodded as the doctor set Brent back in the wheel chair and pushed him back into the hallway with me following.

Brent started to scratch his hand then his foot. Then he started to scratch the cast. "Be careful." The doctor said, "The cast is easy to break and we'll have to go back to the thick cast." Brent stopped scratching and I gave a small laugh. Guess he didn't like the big cast.

We walked back into the room, (except for Brent, he rolled in.) and Mayley smiled as she saw Brent's smaller casts. "He will have to be careful with the casts," the doctor started out, "They are easier to break." Mayley nodded. "I don't want him using his arm very much or walking around on his leg."

She nodded again then looked at Brent, "Will he be able to go to Preschool this year?" I looked at the boys then at Mayley then at the doctor. I didn't know that they were going to be in preschool this year.

He looked at Brent, then nodded, "The casts should be off by September, but I advice you to keep an eye on him while your on tour, or leave him at home." Brent looked up at Mayley and said, "You're gownna leave me at home?" She shook her head, "Never will I leave you at home."

Brent gave a smile as the doctor looked back up at Mayley. "If you're ready to go home, you can take the wheel chair with you." She nodded as she picked up Benjamin as I pushed Brent out of the room.

Mayley looked up at me and said, "When are we going to start touring?" I paused and replied, "Tomorrow." She sighed, "I don't know if the boys will be really enough for touring."

I looked at her and gave a small smile, "Well we could get a tour bus to ourselves, you, me, the boys, your manager, and that way, it won't be so crowded with Tom, Dougie, and Harry." She gave a faint smile.

"That would be good," She said, "But will it be okay with the rest of McFly." I nodded, "Dougie's always trying to make me get the bottom bunk instead of the top in the bus." She gave a small giggle as we headed out of the hospital. She sighed. "What's wrong?"

"The car," She said, "We don't have a car now." I looked around for a ramp. "Well, we won't have to walk very far, or very much this week." I said turning the wheel chair backwards and going down the ramp backwards, so Brent doesn't fall out. Mayley giggled as she saw me do this.


	11. But Nightmares aren't

**Bored in Band.**

**The Usual.**

**Yesh.**

**  
Shiftshiftshiftshift1**

I smiled as I saw the tour bus pull in, with a smaller one following. I pointed to Mayley the smaller one, "Our little house for the next few months." She giggled as I carried Benjamin in the tour bus. "Danny," She said sticking her head into the tour bus. "Help with Brent?"

I nodded setting Benjamin down on one of the bunk beds then came out and picked up Brent carefully. He flinched as I set him down on the bed. "We'll be able to get your cast off in a little bit Brent," I said quietly, "Don't worry 'bout it." He gave a small smile.

Mayley came in and kissed their forehead, "Now get to sleep, we'll wake you up in the morning." They smiled and closed their eyes. Brent was on the bottom bunk while Benjamin was on the top. Mayley looked at me and pointed to the only bunk that was left. I nodded as she laid down on it and I laid next to her.

"Just like old times," I whispered in her ear. She nodded then whispered back, "Just don't leave me pregnant again." I shook my head, "I won't," I whispered, "I won't." I moved where I would lie flat on my back, causing her to move just a little bit to get a little more comfortable.

She laid her head on my chest, "Night Danny," She whispered. I wrapped my arms around her, "Night Mayley." I saw her close her eyes and I closed mine. I didn't fall asleep right away, I thought about how we were a family right now, a mum, a dad, and children. A perfect family.

I noticed the driver dimmed the lights back here and started to drive off. I looked out of the window and watched the streetlights as they go by. I gave a small smile as I felt Mayley shift her sleeping positions as she kept her head on my chest.

I finally closed my eyes and dreamt about how great it would be if we were a family all the time.

_I looked around the room, seeing that Mayley wasn't there. "Mayz?" I said into the empty room. I walked down the stairs seeing some of the toys that the boys left out. I looked around again, "Mayz?" I walked into the kitchen seeing Mayley cooking breakfast._

"_What's for breakfast beautiful?" She turned around and giggled. "Eggs, bacon, orange juice, and toast." I sat down at the tables as the boys came running down the stairs. "Daddy! Mummy! We's got to get to school!" Benjamin said as he sat at the table. Mayley giggled and shook her head._

"_Not yet love." She took out four plates and set them on the table. She handed me one, Brent one, Benjamin one and keep one for herself. She gave Brent and Benjamin a few small pieces of bacon, a little bit of eggs, and a half piece of toast._

_She gave me a few big pieces of bacon, some egg, and a piece of toast. She gave herself about the same amount. We ate our breakfast then the bus came for the boys. "Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" They said as the kissed our cheeks, grabbed their bags, and headed outside to the bus._

_Mayley sighed and said, "They're growing up." I nodded. She looked at the clock and then grabbed her coat. "I need to go to the recording studio, stay here, and if Fletch wants anything I'll come back and get you." She kissed my lips then put her coat on. "Love you Danny."_

"_Love you too," I said as she headed out the door. I smiled as I picked up the dishes and started to wash them until I heard a shriek outside. "Mayz," I whispered dropping the plate on the ground, which shattered. I ran out the door seeing Mayley laying in the middle of the street while a car was on the curb, crashed into part of a street light._

_I ran into the middle of the street holding onto Mayley, "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I yelled._

_The ambulance pulled up a few minutes after I yelled and took Mayley out of my hands. I tried to get into the ambulance but the attendants shook their head. They closed the door and headed to the hospital. I sighed then ran to the hospital after them. _

_Once I got to the hospital I ran to the secretary's desk. "Mayley Jones," I said as she looked at her paper work. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't see her." I felt tears form in my eyes, "Why not?"_

"_She's in surgery, the drunk driver that hit her caused her to have a miscarriage." I froze, "A Mis-Misccarriage?" The secretary nodded. "When mothers have a bad carriage of a ba-" I shook my head, "That's not what I meant, I just didn't know she was pregnant."_

_She nodded then her phone rang. She picked it up and a shocked look grew on her. She hung up the phone and looked at me, "She died." I shook my head, "No, that can't be possible. That was Mayley Jones right? M-a-y-l-e-y Jones?" She nodded, "I'm sorry sir but she died."_

_I froze where I was, I felt tears run down my face, "This can't be happening," I said falling to the ground my hands at my eyes, "This can't be happening!"_

"_Sir," the secretary whispered, "Danny." The secretary put her hands on my shoulders and started to shake me, "Danny," She whispered again. She continued to shake me as I cried, "Danny," She whispered, "Danny wake up."_

"Danny," She whispered louder, I opened my eyes noticing Mayley was shaking me. She gave a small smile, "Better since your out of your nightmare?" I gave a small smile then pulled Mayley into a hug.

"The angel from my nightmare died," I whispered, "She was pregnant when she was. I didn't know she was though." She laid her head on my chest, "Don't worry," She whispered, "The angel from your nightmare isn't going to die anytime soon." I gave a small smile as I closed my eyes again, glad to have Mayley back in my arms.

**I shall refuse to post until more readers/reviews.**

**Adios!**


	12. OMGhotel rooms

**IT'S NOT BOLD!**

**I SWEAR TO BOB!**

**THIS AIN'T BOLD!**

**LyonsgoRAWR!**

I woke up once again when the bus hit a bump. I turned my head to look at the boys. They were both fast asleep. I carefully picked up Mayley off of me and laid her back on the bed. I snuck up to the small table in the tour bus and lay my head on the table.

"Still tired?" A voice said. I looked up to see Mayley sitting next to me. I gave a small smile, "Yeah, It's always hard to sleep on tours." She nodded, "That dream must have not helped at all." I shook my head and laid it back down on the table.

She put her hand on my back and rubbed it, "Danny, what do you think about us getting married?" I looked at her and gave a smile, "I'd be happy about that, but what about your career?"

She paused to think and said, "I'll become a UK pop artist." She leaned her head on my shoulder and yawned. I gave a small laugh then tickled her. "Someone didn't get their beauty sleep," I said in a mocking voice, "but that someone is still beautiful." She giggled and tried to give me a hug, but I was still tickling her.

"Danny," she said giggling in between syllables, "Stop!" I shook my head and continued to tickle her. The bus driver gave a small laugh then looked back at the road. I gave a small laugh and stopped tickling her.

She leaned her head back on my shoulder and sighed, "Thank you." She whispered, "We could have woken up the boys." I gave a small laugh, "We wouldn't be able to do that would we?"

"Yes you would daddy," a small voice said from the top of the bunk. I laughed and stood up and picked him off of the top bunk and set him off the floor. "Mummy was giggling too much." He complained as he slowly walked over to Mayley. She giggled and picked him up and set him on her lap.

"Daddy, can you take me over there?" Brent said. I nodded and picked him up carefully and took him over to the table and set him on my lap.

"20 more miles until Denver," The driver said as he looked from the mirror to the road. Brent giggled as a tickled him carefully. "Daddy stop," He giggled again. I shook my head and continued. "Daddy!" He shrieked in between giggles. Mayley shook her head and laughed which was a signal for me to stop, which I did.

"Can we listen to music?" Benjamin asked pointing to a CD player. I nodded as I pressed play, knowing there was a CD in there, but don't know what kind of CD it was.

_In The Day We strutted out on the streets,_

_On a runaway American Dream_

I laughed at the fact that the boys were singing along to the song, I looked over at Mayley and mouthed, "Listen to this song much?" She giggled and nodded. I joined along with the boys with Mayley catching on.

_At night we ride through mansions of glory_

_In suicide machines,_

_Sprung from cages out on highway nine,_

_Chrome Wheeled, fuel injected stepping out over the line,_

_Baby this town rips the bones from your back,_

_It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap,_

_We gotta get out while were young,_

_Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run._

I heard the driver laughed then stopped the bus, "We're at the hotel." I nodded as I picked up Brent and carried him out. "Think it might be easier with the wheel chair Danny?" I looked back at Mayley and nodded. She smiled and took down the folded wheel chair and set it on the ground and unfolded it.

I set Brent down carefully and started to push him towards the hotel as Mayley giggled, took a hold of Benjamin's hand and walked him over to the hotel. The guys' bus pulled in and Dougie jumped out. "LAND!" He screamed and kissed the ground which made Mayley, Brent, and Benjamin giggle.

Dougie stood up and walked towards us. Dougie took a deep breath and exhaled, "It's hard to breath up here." Mayley giggled then pointed over towards the mountains, "At least you're not up there."

"Oh yeah," Dougie said in relief, "The…App's right?" She laughed and shook her head, "Rockies." He made an 'o' shape with his mouth then headed inside of the hotel. Tom came out of the bus, with Harry hitting his back with his drumsticks and an 'ow' coming from Tom each time they hit his back.

Mayley gave a small giggle then started for the hotel with me walking next to her, pushing Brent in the wheel chair. I heard a few clicks of cameras and felt Mayley wrap her arm around mine and whispered in my ear, "Let's give them something to talk about." I gave a smile to her as I continued to push Brent in the wheel chair as we headed inside arm in arm.

We walked inside as Benjamin released Mayley's hand and ran towards some doors. "Benji!" She yelled. She was about to run after him as I reached my hand out in front of her. "I'll get him." She nodded as I carefully walked around Brent's wheel chair then chased after Benjamin. I could hear her sigh even from down the hall.

I finally caught up with Benjamin climbing the stairs of a water slide. He had his shirt off and on the ground next to his shoes and socks. His hair was wet from the steam. "Benjamin!" I yelled over the other children's laughter. He looked at me then pointed to the slide. I shook my head. He started to head down the stairs a few steps then ran up the rest of the stairs.

"Benjamin!" I yelled then sighed trying to get around the pool. Benjamin got to the top of the slide by the time I was on the opposite end of the pool. He slid down in his small jeans and landed in the water, I looked around for his head to pop up but it didn't. I panicked and jumped in at the three-foot area and swam down near the end of the pool pushing the water out of the way to see if I could see Benjamin.

"BENJAMIN!" I yelled as I finally picked Benjamin up from under the water. He coughed up some water and opened and closed his eyes very slowly then laid his head on my chest. I sighed in relief and carried him out of the pool. I walked over near the end of the staircase and picked up his shirt, socks, and shoes with my free hand and headed out of the swimming pool area.

I saw Mayley look up at me and ran towards me, carefully pushing a sleeping Brent the way over. "What happened to him?" I looked at Benjamin who has fallen asleep then looked up at Mayley.

"He slid down the slide, and I guess the water was too steep for him." She reached her hands out for Benjamin, so I handed her him. She wrapped her arms around his small body, one hand on his head while the other is close to his lower back. She ruffled his hair carefully as I gave a small smile. She smiled back then started to walk over to the elevators with me following pushing Brent. 

"What room do we have?" I asked as she pressed the third button. She looked at the card and said, "Room 363," which made me smile. I whispered in her ear, "The room we had back in 2005," which made her giggle.

**Now shall be in Computers.**

**Messin' around.**

**Shhhhhh.**


	13. Oohh Five Years Lateerrrrr

HOLY CR4P

**OH.ME.GEE.**

**JOHN GREEN BOOKS!**

**NERDFIGHTERS!!**

"Boys, hurry up!" Mayley yelled from the kitchen, "It's almost eight!" Two boys ran down the stairs, "Sorry mom," the taller one said. "It's okay Benji," She said hugging them both, "Now eat your breakfast fast and remember to watch Colin as you guys take him to Headstart."

They sighed, "Do we have to?" the smaller one said. She gave a small smile knowing he would be a bit taller if he hadn't been in a car accident five years ago. "Yes you have to, Dad and I can't take him." They sighed again then sat at the table and began to eat their breakfast.

"Danny bring down Colin and come eat!" Mayley yelled up the stairs. There were two giggles that came in reply. Mayley laughed then walked back to the kitchen. Benjamin looked up at his mom and said with his mouth full, "Mum, Jared said that we're going to switch classes this year."

She sat down next to Brent, "That's nice Benji, but make sure you swallow your food." She took a bite of her eggs as Danny and a young boy with blonde hair came in the room. "Colin, was hiding under his bed," Danny said setting Colin next to Mayley then sitting on the other side of Colin.

"Apparently he doesn't want to go to Headstart," Danny said finishing his sentence by popping a small piece of bacon in his mouth. Colin sat in his chair looking at his food. "Mum Colin's not eating again," Brent said as he a handful of eggs in his mouth.

"Colin, eat your food," Mayley said then turning to Brent, "And use your fork Brent. The inventor of forks didn't make them so that we could ignore them." Colin looked at his food then at Mayley.

"Mummy, I don't want to go to headstart! I want to go to the studio with you and Daddy!" Colin had more of an accent then Benjamin and Brent did. Danny shook his head as he had a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth. The three boys laughed.

Mayley giggled, then gave a stern look at Danny. Danny ate the bacon then looked at Colin, "Colin, you can't come because Mummy and Daddy have to work extra hard today and we don't want to lose you." Mayley jumped in before Colin could whine.

"Plus, think of the fun things you will do in Headstart." Colin stopped and looked at his mom and paused. "Okay, I'll go." Mayley smiled then took her plate and put it in the sink. She walked in the other room and came back with three new backpacks.

A smile grew on Colin's face, "TEENAGE MUNANT NINJA TURTLES!" He yelled all in one breath then exhaled. Danny laughed, "Careful Colin, don't want to stop breathing and scare Mummy again." Colin nodded then hugged his new bag. Mayley handed Brent and Benjamin their new bags.

They paused and looked at their bags then switched, "What's wrong with the bags?" Danny asked. Benjamin put on his bag and said, "I like red better than blue, and Brent likes blue better than red." Brent also stood up and put on his bag. They start to head to the door until Mayley spoke up, "Forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah!" Benjamin said as he ran to his mom and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She laughed, "Not what I wanted but thanks anyway." He looked at his mom then made an 'o' shape with his mouth then grabbed a hold of his younger brother's hand, "Come on Colin."

A smile grew on Colin's face but he let go of his brother's hand. Benjamin was confused until he saw Colin run to Mayley and Danny and gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day at school bud," Danny whispered into Colin's ear as he gave Colin a bear hug. Colin giggled then nodded.

Benjamin once again took a hold of Colin's hand and said, "Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Benjamin pulled Colin out of the house followed by Brent. Danny smiled as the door closed, "Alone at last," He whispered leaning towards for a kiss. Mayley laughed then kissed him then breaking away after a little bit.

Danny had a confused look on his face, "The studio? Ring a bell?" Danny sighed then ran to his room and yelled, "FENDER OR GIBSON!"

"GIBSON!"

"TELECASTER OR STRATOCASTER?"

"DANNY! THOSE ARE FENDERS!"

"YEAH I KNOW, BUT WHICH ONE FOR ME?" 

Mayley laughed, "TELECASTER!"

Danny ran down with two guitar cases and hand one to Mayley who had a 'did you not remember' look. Danny thought for a second then slapped his forehead, "COLIN'S PARTY!" He grabbed both guitar cases and ran back up stairs then back down out of breath.

Mayley laughed, "Tom and Ginny are getting games, Dougie's trying to bake a cake with the help of Alicia, and Harry and Katherine are getting drinks and small snacks." **(A/N: Katherine has nothing to do with Katie from "Their Anger Hurts My Ears"…I've been reading too much "An Abundance of Katherines.")**

Danny looked at Mayley, "So we don't have anything to do?" Mayley shook her head, "Party list of course!" Danny slapped his forehead, "Obviously!" Mayley laughed and started to sing, _"'Coz obviously, she's out of my league I'm wasting my time coz she'll never be mine!"_

Danny laughed and took a hold of Mayley's hand and started out the door. "Okay, I was thinking the Triplen boys next doo-." Mayley started the stopped looking out to the middle of the street. Danny looked at Mayley then at the street and froze.

On the street, there was a bunch of people surrounding a small boy laying on the ground. Next to the boy were two older boys that Danny and Mayley could point out, "Brent and Benji," Mayley whispered then ran towards them. Danny didn't budge, "This can't be happening." He whispered.

He continued to watch Mayley cut through the crowd screaming, "That's my baby!" Danny couldn't see her anymore when she went down in the crowd. He shook his head and ran down the stoop and cut through the crowd. When he got into the middle of the crowd he fell down on his knees. "No," he whispered.

Mayley was holding the small boy in her arms, even though it was hard to tell with so much blood on him, Danny could tell it was Colin. Mayley pulled Colin closer to him as she sobbed quietly. "Colin," She whispered, "Colin please answer!" Colin moaned and tried to move. Mayley sobbed harder.

Danny looked around and yelled, "ANYONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Then he looked at Brent and Benjamin, "Were you two watching your brother?" Brent and Benjamin looked at each other then at the ground. "We saw Clay and ran towards him to talk to him, "Benjamin started. "We thought Colin was following right behind us," Brent added on.

"Then we heard car tires screech and a 'THUNK,'" Continued Benjamin. "We look back and saw Colin on the ground next to the car," Brent finished up. Danny looked at them and saw they both had tears running down their faces. Danny pulled them into a hug and sighed, "As his older brothers you both need to keep an eye on him."

They both nodded. "Colin's only four, almost five, while you two are ten," Danny said then looked to his side where he heard sirens. Two ambulance attendants came out and took Colin away from Mayley leaving her crying to herself as they started to pull away.

Danny let go of Benjamin and Brent and pulled Mayley in for a hug. "It's happening again Danny," She whispered. Danny put his hand under Mayley's chin and lifted it up, "It is Mayley, but nothing bad is going to happen." She laid her head back on his chest and whispered, "I hope so."

**Suspense…ive...**

**Now I shall read An Abundance of Katherines.**


	14. Italics! OH NOES!

Misseh finally has gotten her laptop back

**Words.**

**Of**

**Wonder.  
AKA(Arse Kickin' Add-In)**

**WOW.**

* * *

"_Daddy," a voice whispered followed tug on my shirt. "Daddy, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Colin on my lap trying to get me awake. I gave a smile. He pulled on my shirt again, "Hurry Daddy! Mummy got me a party!"_

_He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my room. I picked him up and carried him down way tickling him getting big giggle fits. We entered an empty living room and I picked up a note._

"_What does it say Daddy?" Colin asked still trying to get over his giggle fit. I brushed his long shaggy hair out of his green eyes and smiled, "Mummy says you have to get your hair cut."_

"_Nuh-uh," He said reaching for the note. I laughed and handed him the note and pointed at the words and said, "Take, Colin, To, Mr. Green, For, A Hair, Cut." Colin giggled then handed back the note._

"_To Mr. Green?" He asked I nodded and took him outside and started to walk down a few blocks. This used to be a bad idea because of fan attacks, but where we live now was full of mostly other famous people._

"_When the sun found in the moon, she was drinking tea in a garden, under the green umbrella trees, in of summer," sang our neighbor Brendan Urie. __**(A/N: yes I'm going to be bringing up Panic At The Disco in a lot of my fan fictions now. XP) **_

_I smiled at him and waved, "Hey Brendan." He looked up and smiled, "Hey Danny, Hey Colin." _

_The door opened and a child around 7 came out singing, "When the moon found the sun, he looked he was barely hanging on, but her eyes saved his life in the middle of summer."_

"_Hey Joseph," Colin cried. _

_Joseph looked at Colin and smiled, "Hey Colon."_

"_Colin."_

"_Colon."_

"_Colin."_

"_Colon."_

"_Colin," I said to Colin shaking my head. "Well, we better be off, we're going to see Mr. Green for a hair cut." Brendan nodded and smiled. "We're going to see him tomorrow," He said ruffling his son's hair. _

_I smiled and nodded, "See ya Bren; see ya Joey."_

"_BYE JOSEPH!" Colin yelled._

"_BYE COLON!" Joseph yelled as we headed down the block. I tickled him on the stomach and he laughed. I pulled him up and set him on my shoulders, as he laughed some more._

"_DADDY LOOK!" He said pointing towards Ryan Ross and his daughter, Sarah. I laughed and tickled his stomach and whispered, "Do you have a crush on Sarah?"_

_His face went into a shade of red. I laughed and brought him down to the ground. He ran towards Sarah but stopped halfway to grab some dandelions off of the grass. Once he gotten a handful he ran back towards Sarah and handed them to her._

_She smiled and blushed a little bit. Ryan looked at Colin then at me smiling. He mouthed, "It's like they were made for each other." I laughed and nodded. I walked towards them and picked up Colin._

"_We have to go Colin, Mr. Green can't be waiting much longer." He nodded then waved goodbye to Sarah then we walked on farther down the street._

"_Daddy," Colin said quietly, "Do you hafta go on that trip?" I nodded my head. "Can't you take me with you?" I shook my head 'no.' His eyes started to get watery._

"_Colin I told you before," I said calmly. "Fletch doesn't want me to be worried about you on the tour." He wiped away his tears and smiled pointing towards the barbershop. I laugh and set him down letting him run across the street. I guess I could have had a better idea than that._

_Blasting stereos, 3.15PM, school zone, teenagers. Not the best mix. I looked at the blood on the street and felt tears run down my face. "Colin," I whispered. I closed my eyes to stop the tears and everything just disappeared._

_I opened my eyes seeing Colin jumping up and down. "DADDY YOU'RE AWAKE!" He yelled wrapping his arms around me, "Guess what today is?" I looked around the room noticing I was in my room._

"_What is it?" I asked. He gave me a toothy smile, "My Birthday."_

* * *

_**R&R?**_


	15. oh crap good bye train station

**Let's look for Alaska.**

**M'kay?**

* * *

Danny jerked up from the hard hospital waiting room chair drenched in sweat.

"Dan what's wrong?" Mayley whispered. Mayley sat on his lap while he was sleeping. She was also sleeping, well that was until Danny jerked up.

"Just a dream," Danny whispered leaning back in his chair. Mayley gave a small smile and leaned back on him, "more like a nightmare."

"Yeah," He whispered. Danny phone rang after a moment of silence.

"_Dontnchahhhh wishhhh yahhhhhh boyyyyfrieeeenndd wahsssss hootttttt lyyyykkeee miiiiineeee."_

Danny laughed as he recognized the voice. Mayley stuck her tongue out at him as he answered his phone.

"Hello?" Danny asked into the phone.

"_Hey luv,"_ A familiar voice said into the phone. Danny gave a small smile, "Hi mum."

"_Where are you, Mayley, and the boys?" _She asked. _"I'm at your house, which isn't set for Colin's party."_ Danny's smile dropped.

"Mum, you're not in Bolton?" Mayley lifted her head off Danny's chest and looked at him.

"_No I'm not, why you ask?"_

"Well," Danny said while wrapping his free hand around Mayley, "We sent the boys up to Bolton to stay with you for a little bit."

"_Daniel, you didn't,"_ His mum replied. Danny nodded then remembered his mum can't see him nod, "Yeah I did mum."

"_Benjamin and Brent don't watch over Colin very well you know."_

"Yeah mum we found that out," Danny said, feeling a tear escape his eye. Mayley wiped it off and kissed his cheek. "Remember," She whispered with her voice cracking just a little bit, "He'll be fine."

"_So why did you send them with Colin?"_ Danny's mum asked confused.

"Mum, we sent them alone," Danny whispered. "Colin's in the hospital."

* * *

**The exciting adventures of Paul on the floor…**

**WAIT!**

**There's no Paul in this story…**

* * *

"Brent," Benjamin said as the train doors shut.

"Yeah," a tired Brent said**.**

"I think we just passed Bolton."

"We didn't," Brent said turning over in train seat. "We shouldn't have arrived yet for another hour."

Benjamin looked out his window, "Brent. I think we did pass Bolton."

"We didn't."

"Did too." Brent sighed.

"200 miles at 60 miles per hour, that would be about three and a half hours Ben," Brent said.

"Just because you're good at math doesn't mean anything!" Benjamin proclaimed. "Plus, I think we were going at least 70 miles."

"Just 'cuz you have a love for racecars and figuring out speed much doesn't mean we passed Bolton!" Brent retorted. A voice came over the over-com.

"Hey shut up," hushed Brent.

"_We will be arriving in Leeds in under an hour."_

Brent looked at Benjamin who was smirking, "See I told you." Brent pushed Benjamin off his seat. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU CAN'T BE HAPPY WHEN WE'RE GONNA BE AN HOUR AWAY FROM NAN'S HOUSE!"

The smirk from Benjamin's face dropped. The twins turned to the window and pounded on it as the train continued to pull away from the station.

* * *

**Tell me why.**

**This chapter is so shooooooort.**


	16. Mayz, your a fighter

**Question of the day:**

**Why don't my classmates shut up?**

* * *

"Ben this can't be!" Brent said as he stopped pounding on the window, "Maybe the mistook Bolton for Leeds. Yeah that's it." He slide down in his seat and ran his fingers through his slightly curly hair.

"Bren, what if we did? How will we get home?" Benjamin said as he slipped down in his seat also. A cart attendant walked by giving Brent an idea. He reached and tapped her arm, "Ma'am? Did the conductor mistake Bolton or Manchester for Leeds?"

"That's right lad, we're be arriving in Leeds in under an hour," the attendant said with a fake smile. Brent looked at Benjamin and sighed, "How will we get to Nan's?"

"Didn't mom give you her mobile?" Benjamin asked. "Dad should have his on."

"Great idea!" Brent said as he stood up and got out his bag. He pulled out his mom's mobile phone and called his dad. _Riiiiing _"One ring," _Riiiing,_ "Two Rings," _Riiiing_ "Three Rings," _Beep Beep Beep,_ "Busy tone! Gawh!" He said as he closed the phone and slipped it back into the bag.

"We're screwed?" Benjamin said. Brent took a deep breath, to correct is brother from saying the word 'screw,' and he sighed. "We're screwed."

* * *

"_Daniel, I'll head back, you two stay with Colin," _Danny's mum said. "Okay Mum, We'll call you if we hear anything good about Colin."

"_Alright luv, I'll talk to you later, bye."_ "Bye," Danny whispered into the phone and closed his mobile.

"Your mum's not in Bolton?" Mayley whispered.

"No, she's at our house," Danny said wiping tears off of Mayley's face. "We shouldn't worry about them, their smart boys."

"But Dan, they were tired when we put them on the train," Mayley said. "What if they fell asleep?"

"I think the stops would wake them up," he replied, brushing her hair out of her face, "Now don't you worry about them."

"Who's going to tell them?" a faint voice said from behind a door whispered.

"Well since you brought that up," another voice said then paused, "You will."

A thin boy was pushed into the room by a taller one. He looked at the paper work that the taller man gave him and walked over to Danny and Mayley, "Mr. and Mrs. Jones?"

"Yes?" Danny said sitting up.

"I'm Light-kun, I'll be one of the guy nurses, gurses I call them, that will be helping with your son Colon," The boy said, with a thin Japanese accent.

"Colin," Mayley and Danny corrected in unison.

"If you were to group all the nurses and guy nurses together would you call them 'purses'?" Danny asked. Light-kun chuckled.

"I haven't heard that one before," Light-kun smiled but lost it after he remembered his news, "Your son, Colin, is in major surgery. We think that there might be an infection around his stomach area."

Mayley whimpered. Danny wrapped his arms around Mayley, "Is there an antidote for it?"

"Yes sir," Light-kun replied, "But the chances of him making it without trouble eating and without random shots of pain over these next few years are very slim, but the down side is, the chances of him catching a worse infection is slim, but a little bit bigger than the last chance."

Mayley gave a small cry of pain, even though it wasn't hers, it was for her son. Danny kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, He will make it through."

"What if he doesn't?" Mayley snapped. "What if he's hurting everyday for the rest of his life?! I don't want my son to be that way!" She stood up and wiped her tears.

"Mayley-" Danny said getting up before he was interrupted.

"Danny, I just want to think for a bit," She whispered coldly. She walked out of the room and started to head outside. Danny sighed, "Mayley you're a fighter, it's in the genes, Colin will fight back, he will make it through."


	17. Lightkun, your not helping Dan

**Eh, I'm losing interest in this fic.**

* * *

"_We're are now stopping in Leeds," _the man on the over-com said. "_Next stop, York."_

"Hurry," Brent said standing up and pulling at his brother, "Let's get off before we end up in York."

"New or Old?" Benjamin chuckled to himself then followed his annoyed brother off the train into the train station.

"Hey kid," A man said, leaning on a post looking all grim and gloom. His clothes were all ripped up, and his hair was about the same. "I've got a puppy sized elephant in my car; you want to check it out?"

"Sure!" Benjamin said, with a grin on his face.

"No thanks," Brent jumped in then grabbed his brother by the arm and took him towards a ticket person.

"Hey," Benjamin said trying to break free of his brother's grip, "I wanted to see the puppy sized elephant!"

"The only person who could possibly own a puppy sized elephant is Kellum Green and his parents," Brent rolled his eyes, "You never know what that guy would've done to you, Benji. He could have hurt you! Don't you ever listen to what mom says?"

"Yeah," Benjamin said. Brent looked at Benjamin, who looked at the floor a semi-second afterwards. "Sometimes," Benjamin mumbled. "Besides, if we had Kellum here, he would be able to get us out of this mess!"

"If Kellum we're here, you're name would be 'stupid chicken'!" Brent said, and then he turned towards the ticket person. "Excuse me, but we missed out stop."

The ticket person was probably not even 10 years older than the boys. She blew a bubble in her bubble gum, "So? What do you want me to do? Go get your mummy."

"That wouldn't be so much of a problem if our mum was here!" Benjamin yelled at the ticket person.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we're closed," She said in a monotone as she pulled down the shades.

Brent sighed, "Well, we could try to get tickets back."

"We don't have enough money," Benjamin reminded his brother.

Brent scowled, "Well, we could walk to the police station and see if they would help."

"The bobbies?" Benjamin squeaked then sighed, "I guess we cou-!" Brent grabbed his brother and ran towards the exit doors. He stopped out side and looked around.

"Uh, Benjamin?"

"Yeah?"

"Have we ever been in Leeds before?"

"Nope."

* * *

"That was a good explaination," Light-kun chuckled. Danny shot him a glare. "It was! Just too bad that she missed out on it." Light-kun brushed his brown hair out of his face. "I'll be leaving now."

Light-kun turned around and started to head to the door. "Excuse me," Danny whispered, Light-kun stopped in his place. "Yes?"

"Are you," Danny gulped, "Good with situations like this?"

Light-kun shook his head, "I'm sorry, but all the girls I've ever dated never had a kid with me nor has that kid been in a life-death situation," Light-kun gave a small laugh, "I'm only 23!"

"I wish I had your mind at 17," Danny murmured then brushed his hair out of his face.

* * *

**Well, um...Review if you want more, other than that, I'm not posting anymore chapters.**

**Like I said above, I lost interest, and I ran out of ideas.**

**If you are very creative, would you like to donate an idea?**


End file.
